


it’s not just gonna be a little bit

by hideyseek



Series: what happens when im home alone [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (offscreen) - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Wakes & Funerals, the author has been thinkin about loss, yeah we were in a weird headspace this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyseek/pseuds/hideyseek
Summary: A week ago, they were sitting in the California sunshine, licking orange juice from between their fingers. A week ago, Mal was alive.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: what happens when im home alone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	it’s not just gonna be a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of the seventh and final week of the AEDWQ (Arthur/Eames Drabble Writing Quarantine) run by the fantastic teacuphuman02!  
> prompt: Not a date  
> genre: First ______  
> word count: < 150
> 
> thanks to @musingsofaretiredunicorn for letting me whinge at you about how directionless i felt writing this! (<3)

Eames arrives late to her funeral, striding up the slick lawn, hair plastered to his forehead. He's in the same suit he wore to the wedding. Arthur would know it anywhere. 

He watches Eames settle on the edge of the crowd. Across from Arthur, standing beside Mal’s family with his hands numb from the children’s white-knuckled grasp. Across from their seeping, sledgehammer grief.

"Let me drive you to the airport," Eames says, afterward. “I hear Cobb’s already on the run.” 

“I’ve got it,” says Arthur. “It’s fine.”

But on the road in Eames’ rental, his hands are still numb, clenched white-knuckled in his lap. And from the driver’s seat, the steady tap of Eames’ fingers against the wheel is just short of soothing. 

Arthur stares out the window and tries to will himself into being okay.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo it turns out i carry in me a deep and abiding curiosity about what happens to arthur (and cobb, i guess) in the minutes, days, and years after mal's death. will definitely be writing more about this, please stay tuned. 
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://hideyseek.tumblr.com/), slack, and discord @hideyseek!


End file.
